


The Iron Kettle

by CamelotQueen, makifa



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelotQueen/pseuds/CamelotQueen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/makifa/pseuds/makifa
Summary: Tony Stark (under the alias Tony Carbonell) runs a small coffee shop in New York to support himself and his young son, Peter. Enter Pepper Potts, assistant to the CEO of Stark Industries, Obadiah Stane.—Just a classic Coffee Shop AU with somewhat of a plot.(This is series of drabbles!)
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 89
Kudos: 533





	1. How Happy Met Tony

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Notes:
> 
> [The Iron Kettle](https://the-iron-kettle.tumblr.com/) is a coffee shop AU blog run by [@sreppub](https://sreppub.tumblr.com/) (makifa) and [@emkayoh](https://emkayoh.tumblr.com/) (CamelotQueen).
> 
> All drabbles are crossposted from the blog to here. They don't follow a linear timeline, they just exist somewhere in the nebulous coffee shop canon. Some basics about the AU before you get started: 
> 
> \- Before the events of IM1 Tony has a kid (Peter) and Obie uses him as leverage to cut Tony out of his own company.
> 
> \- Left with very little money and living as a single father, Tony opens up a coffee shop in New York called The Iron Kettle. He goes by his mother’s maiden name (Carbonell) to separate himself from Stark Industries.
> 
> \- Through the years, he’s just managed to scrape by and hired Happy as an extra employee. 
> 
> \- When Peter is around 5 years old, Pepper starts coming in as a repeat customer who stays at the shop to drink her coffee and get work done.
> 
> \- Plot twist: Pepper works as Obie’s PA and she has no idea Tony is the true heir. He eventually finds out she works at Stark Industries but doesn’t tell her his connection. 
> 
> Direct any questions or prompts to the blog! Do NOT post prompts here in the comments or they will not be filled.  
> 

The bell rings at the door, signaling a new customer. Tony is wiping down the counter so he’s distracted when they approach the register, until he hears a familiar voice and his blood runs cold. ****

“Uh, I saw a help wanted sign up front? Are you still taking applications?” 

Tony’s head whips up and standing there is Happy Hogan. He had hired him as his personal bodyguard back when he was at SI, but after he was kicked out, he has no idea what happened to him. 

“Uhh…” 

“Wait a second…” Happy squints. “Tony? Is that you?” 

Tony freezes. “Uhhh… who’s Tony?” 

“You are,” Happy points to his chest. “It says it right there on your name tag.” 

Tony covers his name tag without thinking. “Uhh… well I am Tony. But, uh, not the Tony you’re thinking of…” 

“How do you know what Tony I’m thinking of?” 

He panics. “I, uhh, I…” he moves around behind the counter, trying to look busy. “I’m sorry, we’re no longer hiring, uh…” 

“Boss,” Happy murmurs. Tony looks up instinctually. “It’s you, I’m not stupid. I had to protect your ass for a few weeks until Stane came up to me one day and told me he was no longer in need of my services. I was pissed, thought you fired me out of nowhere. But then I saw on the news later that you were kicked out of Stark Industries. Are you okay? Jesus, Tony, this is what you’re doing now?” 

Tony prickles in defensiveness. “Listen pal, I’m not who you think I am. And I’m doing just _fine,_ thank you very much, so if you could just—”

“Daddy!” 

The bell clatters as Peter rushes into the store, Rhodey in tow. He runs behind the counter and hugs Tony’s legs. Happy stares at him in shock and Tony does his best to ignore him. 

“Hey buddy,” he ruffles the kid’s hair. “How was kindergarten?” 

“Good!” Peter beams up at him. “Me and Ned played superhero.” 

“That sounds great,” Tony says, still distracted by Happy’s horrified eyes glued to him. “Listen, uh, Rhodey, can you take Peter upstairs? I’ll be with you in a minute.” 

Rhodey looks at Happy suspiciously and nods, quickly sending Tony a look that says _do you need help?_ To which Tony responds with a barely-there shake of the head. Acquiescing, Rhodey loops around the counter and gently peels Peter off his father. 

“Come on, squirt, let’s get you settled and your dad will be ready in a little bit to hear about your day.” 

Peter thankfully complies without any fuss, oblivious to the tension in the room as he’s herded up the stairs. 

“So that’s why you left,” Happy says, breaking the silence. 

“I—yes,” Tony finally admits. 

“Tony,” Happy sighs. “Stane is the head of Stark Industries now, is that what you wanted?” 

Anger boils in Tony’s chest. “No, but there’s nothing I can do about it. He gave me a choice—Stark Industries or Peter. It was a simple choice to make.” 

“And Peter’s mom?” Happy asks. “She’s…?” 

“Not in the picture,” Tony responds curtly. 

“I see,” Happy murmurs. “Well, it looks like we were both kicked out of the company. I’ve been bouncing around from job to job since then, but recently I suffered a boxing injury so… it’s bye-bye to physically demanding jobs for me. Now I’m just trying to look for a job that’ll keep me on my feet, and I found this place. So, I’ll ask again… are you still hiring?” 

Tony looks at him carefully. On the one hand, he knows his secret but on the other, he doesn’t seem to care. He could use another person that he doesn’t have to pretend around. 

“You can’t tell anyone who I really am,” Tony warns. “I’m Tony Carbonell.” 

“Got it,” Happy nods. 

“I’m looking for someone who can help me keep up with the shop—man the register, keep the place clean, restock the supplies. It’s mostly tedious, but I can’t do it alone anymore.”

“Sounds like stuff I can do,” Happy shrugs. 

“I’m looking for long-term, at a full-time schedule. I can do the best I can for salary but just so you know… it’s not going to be great. I can only offer so much. I’m not exactly rolling in dough anymore.” 

Happy nods, “I get it. I, uh… I’d rather have a good boss than a lot of money.” 

Tony smiles. “Well, I can’t guarantee either of those.”

Happy laughs. “I’ll take what I can get.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written by mod em (emkayoh)!


	2. The Nickname

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Pepper got her nickname.

Pepper’s first visit to the Iron Kettle was probably a year ago, now.

She’d barely given it a thought for a most of it—nice coffee, never packed, and she guesses the barista is kinda cute, if a little scruffy—but before she knew it, this tiny corner shop _ just _ out of her way home (but not totally inconveniently) had become her favourite spot to relax after a long day at work. She wasn’t here every day, of course, but she also can’t quite remember the last time she’d been inside a Starbucks. What can she say? She likes her corner booth with the armrest that just perfectly supports her elbow while she holds up her book; and she likes the mochas here; and she’s never really been one for kids, but the owner’s son has a particular way of wrapping every customer around his little fingers.

She didn’t get her corner booth today, but a perfectly decent seat closest to the counter where the owner is trading quips with a server who is most definitely not his son.

Pepper’s been a regular long enough to recognize the man the owner is talking to—handsome, confident, and has a brilliant smile. He and the owner are close. She’s only seen him around the shop two or three times, that she can remember, but when he is, he’s laughing with the owner, playing with the kid, teasing the grumpy big guy. Sometimes, like today, he works, bringing out coffee with perfect tableside manner. He has a funny name, but Pepper can’t quite recall it, and the owner isn’t exactly dropping any useful hints.

“Order up, Honeybear,” he calls, sliding two hot mugs across the counter with a grin.

“Thanks,” Honeybear replies, taking them and practically gliding to the table the owner points him to. They do this again and again, working in perfect harmony. Like clockwork. “Another one for ya, sourpatch.” Pepper kind of admires their perfect, practised rhythm. “I’m getting old, here, platypus.”

At the last one, Pepper can’t contain her giggle. Her heart skips a beat when the owner’s big, brown eyes flash over to her, sparkling way more than they had any right to. Pepper recovers quickly and smiles back in what she hopes is a cool, friendly way.

It should be noted that Pepper knows the owner’s name. His name is Tony. It’s what the grumpy guy calls him, it’s written on his name tag. There is just an irrational part of her that refuses to use it because she’s never actually spoken to him outside of ordering and making small talk as he makes his rounds to the tables, and referring to him personally just seems so—personal. Even in her head.

Her father would joke, ‘the lady doth protest too much’. This is ridiculous.

“Something funny?”

The voice startles her. The owner is standing before her table, now, coffee pot in hand. He waves it slightly, asking a silent question, and Pepper thinks and makes the gesture for  _ okay, just a bit. _ He begins to fill it, waiting for her signal to stop.

“'Platypus’,” she repeats, waving her hand gently when the mug is half-full. “It’s an interesting name. Difficult to find at gift shops, I imagine.”

Tony smirks at her joke and Pepper enjoys it a little too much. “It’s a nickname, Miss Smarty-Pants, Reads-a-Lot.” Pepper gets a flash of excitement from the implication that he recognizes her, and she feels like she’s fifteen again. Calm down, Potts.

“No,” Pepper breathes. “A nickname? So, 'sourpatch’ and 'honeybear’…?”

“Same fate. That’s Rhodey,” he informs her mock-somberly.  _ Rhodey,  _ she thought,  _ that was it.  _ “Actually, that’s a nickname, too.” He laughs, and Pepper melts a little bit, because his eyes crinkle so charmingly when he smiles. “We went to college together, been best friends since. Old habits die hard.”

Pepper sips her fresh coffee and hums sympathetically. “Childhood nicknames. Oh, don’t I know it.” Tony raises his eyebrows, and Pepper might say anything right now to hold his attention for longer. “My family and friends still call me 'Pepper’.”

Tony’s eyes light up and immediately, Pepper knows she’s made a grave mistake.

“Pepper. Pepper,” he repeats, rolling it around his mouth, tasting it, scrutinizing her carefully. “It fits.”

“Oh no,” Pepper sighs, her face falling into her hands.

“I like it.”

“Please, just call me V—”

“I gotta know. Is it the hair? A fiery spirit? Was there a pepper spray incident?”

“I’ve already said too much,” Pepper sniffs, barely containing her smile.

“I don’t think you’ve said nearly enough,” he responds, and Pepper can barely contain herself at the implications. “I’ll get it out of you yet, Miss Pepper/Smarty-Pants. I’m Tony, by the way.”

I know, Pepper thinks. “Nice to meet you, Tony.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble was written by mod ali (sreppub)!


	3. Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper babysits Peter. (written by mod em)

“Are you  _ sure  _ you can handle this, Pep?” Tony asks, fumbling around the apartment for his keys. “I usually bring Peter with me to these things, but he’s always bored out of his mind and—“

_ “Tony,”  _ Pepper interrupts. “I already said I’d be happy to. Me and Peter will have tons of fun, right little guy?” 

“Yeah!” Peter exclaims. 

Tony smiles. “Okay, Petey, just remember: not too much TV, brush your teeth, and when Miss Potts says it’s time for bed, you gotta listen. Okay?” 

“Okay daddy,” Peter says sweetly. 

“Atta boy,” he turns to Pepper. “You’re a godsend, really. I don’t get sitters for Peter much so let me know if he’s a total pain.” 

Pepper laughs. “He won’t be. Now go! You don’t want to be late.” 

“Kiddo, I’m heading out now, can I get some kisses?” 

Peter runs up to Tony and gives him a big kiss on the cheek. Tony wraps him up in a big bear hug. 

“Alright buddy, be good. See ya, Pep!” 

They both wave until Tony walks out the door, the chime of the bell signaling his exit. 

“Alright, Peter. Wanna head back upstairs and play some games?” 

Peter turns and gives her a big, crooked smile. “Yeah!” 

— 

Hours later, Pepper is absolutely exhausted. She’s played every game she can think of with Peter, her only rest being the blessed hour of cartoons he watched halfway through the day. Other than that, it’s been the non-stop hyperactivity only a five-year-old can muster. By the time it’s seven-thirty, it’s all Pepper can do to keep her eyes open. 

“Okay, Peter, I think it’s time for bed.” 

Peter’s expression immediately drops, it’s like a switch is flipped and all of a sudden his eyes are filled with tears. 

“When’s Daddy coming home?” he asks in a wobbly voice. 

Pepper panics. “He’s not coming home until late tonight, but as soon as he’s home he’ll come in and give you a big kiss, okay? Until then… do you want to pick out some bedtime stories and get your PJs?” 

“Okay,” Peter nods slowly, the mention of stories distracting him for now. 

Pepper helps him brush his teeth and get him into his PJs and he picks out three books that he wants her to read. They snuggle up in his small bed and by the time Pepper is on the last book, Peter is almost out. However, as soon as she closes it he’s on high alert once again. 

“Daddy?” he asks in a high-pitched whimper. 

“Not yet, honey,” Pepper sighs. “Soon, okay? If you go to sleep it’ll seem like no time at all.” 

“I miss Daddy,” Peter cries. 

“I know,” Pepper hugs him. “But he’ll be back very soon. Do you want me to keep the door open a crack?” 

“Yes please,” Peter sniffles. 

“Okay sweetie, you got it,” Pepper tucks him in tight and shuts off the lights. “Goodnight, Peter.” 

“Goodnight,” Peter replies. “I love you.” 

Pepper is so taken aback by his easy affection that she pauses as she’s closing the door. 

“I… I love you, too,” she smiles and leaves the door open a crack. 

—

Around an hour later, Pepper hears keys jingling and then Tony is entering the small apartment. 

“How was the squirt?” he asks when she stands to greet him. 

“He was great,” Pepper smiles, smoothing out her clothes and running her fingers through her hair. “Man, I don’t know how you do it every day. Little kids have endless energy.”

“Don’t I know it,” Tony chuckles. “I don’t know how I do it either. Was there any trouble?” 

“No, he was a doll,” Pepper replies. “But he really missed you by the end of the night, he was crying for you when it was time for bed, you should probably go check on him.” 

“What a drama queen,” Tony laughs. “Thanks, Pep. I really owe you one.” 

“It was absolutely not a problem,” Pepper beams. “Anytime you need me, seriously.” 

Tony pulls some bills out of his pocket. “Well, here’s some money for your trouble—”

“Absolutely not!” Pepper pushes the money back towards him. “I refuse to accept that. I did this because I wanted to, seriously Tony. I meant it when I said I was happy to.”

Tony looks uncomfortable at the idea of not compensating Pepper for her time, but they both know she makes way more money than he does. She didn’t babysit for some extra cash, she was helping out a friend. And if she thought of him as more of a friend… well, he didn’t need to know that part. 

“Pep…” Tony starts. 

“Tony,” Pepper says, looking him in the eye. “Really.” 

Tony sighs. “Okay, fine. I should… probably go say goodnight to Peter.” 

“You do that,” Pepper nods. “I’ll head out.” 

She begins gathering her things and is heading to the door when she hears Tony quietly say, “And Pep?” She turns around and cocks her head. 

“Peter really loves spending time with you,” he says, sounding uncharacteristically vulnerable. “As you know, his mom isn’t in the picture, so… it’s nice to have a female presence around for him. I appreciate it more than you know.” 

Pepper swallows. She thinks about how Peter said he loved her and wonders if she’s the first motherly figure he’s ever had. It makes her heart swell to think about. 

“Thank you, Tony. I’m glad to hear it. Will that be all?” 

Tony smiles, the vulnerability in his face melting away. “You are dismissed, Miss Potts.” 


	4. Peppermint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper doesn't like peppermint. (written by mod ali!)

By the sixth peppermint-themed Tuesday special, Pepper gets it: Tony the Cute Barista likes her.

The thought of it sends her heart kind of aflutter. After all, she’d been coming to the Iron Kettle for almost two years now because she—and she’d only recently admitted this, so be gentle with her—had a huge crush on the owner, so much so that every time he had locked her gaze with those sparkling eyes and smiled (not smirked, though she liked those, too) and pointed her attention to the weekly special she had said  _ yes. _

Yes, and then under her breath,  _ eugh, _ because she despises peppermint.

It’s going that way again, now, on the day of the thirteenth peppermint beverage special this year.

“Miss Pepper,” Tony greets, straightening his posture. God, he’s cute. “How are we this fine spring day?”

“Mr. Carbonell,” Pepper returns cheerfully. “Better now that I’m in here.” They both glanced at the windows, outside which it was absolutely pouring. “Might stay a while, actually.”

“Thank god for the rain, in that case,” Tony says, and Pepper is so fond of him she almost can’t take it. “May I interest you in this week’s Tuesday special,” he begins his pitch, gesturing to a small board on which a steaming cup and  _ ‘I Pepper-mint What I Said!’ _ scribed in chalk, “white hot chocolate with Happy’s infamous homemade lavender-mint marshmallow… with a twist!”

“Is the twist in the hot chocolate peppermint?” Pepper wonders.

“The twist in the hot chocolate is that it, like all of our specialty drinks, is an original recipe and made from scratch in-house. Fine, fresh, fierce, that’s our motto. Only the  _ finest _ ingredients get through that door, and—”

Every Tuesday that Pepper comes in, she daydreams just telling him that  _ it’s a sweet gesture, truly. _ She would smirk devastatingly and they would banter like they always do and she would finish with a smug  _ but seriously. Enough peppermint. _

But then he does this. He rambles (as long as she’s the only one in line) on and on and on about the drink, about the ingredients or the process that he’s clearly proud of, and about how he and Happy creatively infused the freshness of this and that into their creations. It’s all bullshit, she’s pretty sure, just a peacock performance for her, but gosh, does she like hearing him speak.

And he speaks with his hands, and moves oceans with his eyes, and when they lock on her occasionally—with the flecks of hazel, and the pretty eyelashes—well, how was she supposed to be able to resist that?

“—but basically, yes, it’s a regular white cocoa but the whipped cream tastes like Christmas in your mouth.”

Maybe Pepper can just surreptitiously wick off the whipped cream. “I’ll take a medium, then, please.”

“I’ll bring it right over,” Tony smiles after she pays.

—

Pepper sits down with her book and her hot drink, brought over by Tony with a pep in his step so obvious Pepper reads the same sentence at least eight times after he leaves, and she is quickly joined by Tony’s nearly-seven-year-old, Peter. She likes her book, but adores the boy, putting away her book easily, far more interested in hearing about what he learned in school today.

“Are you saving the whipped cream for last?” Peter asks curiously as he peers into her mug, only a few sips left, but the full stack of peaked cream still there. “It’s really yummy.”

Pepper chuckles. “Would you like to finish it for me, then, Peter?”

Peter looks pleased, and then scandalised. “But then you won’t get any!”

The woman smiles at him assuringly. “I don’t mind. To tell you the truth, I don’t like peppermint very much.”

Peter’s face is an open book, bless him, and his confused expression makes Pepper want to squeeze his cheeks forever. “You don’t?” Suddenly, he remembers something and his eyes go wide. He glances, painfully obviously, to the counter where his father is, and Pepper curses herself for saying anything.

“Wait! Peter! Don’t tell your dad, okay? I take it back, I love peppermint. See?” Pepper makes a point of spooning some of the cream into her mouth, but the taste really is strong—those infusion techniques are no joke—and she doesn’t quite succeed in hiding her grimace in time.

“No, you don’t,” Peter accuses.

“Don’t tell Tony!” Pepper pleads through her laughter. She’s losing to a first grader.

Peter pouts, the crayon in his little hand paused in its colouring.

“Do we have a deal? Remember, you get the rest of my whipped cream,” Pepper sings. Tony is going to hate her for giving his already energetic kid more sugar, but it’s too late to worry about that now.

“Okay,” Peter chirps, reaching for her spoon. Pepper sighs. Peter hums happily as he slurps up the whipped goodness.

—

The next Tuesday she’s in, there is no peppermint in sight, and Pepper’s heart races because of course Peter ratted her out. The lack of peppermint in the air makes an irrational part of her that wonder if Tony doesn’t like her anymore. She hadn’t liked the drinks, but she liked him. It’s ridiculous, she knows it, but it’s called the ‘irrational’ part of her for a reason.

She thinks she manages to greet him without seeming nervous. The special of the day, presented to her by Tony without any awkwardness whatsoever, is a cayenne pepper spiced mocha.

He glances at her when he says cayenne pepper, and as ashamed as Pepper feels for admitting what she did to Peter last week, her heart skips a beat at the effort Tony is putting in to—to—get her attention.

She just barely avoids a meltdown at the register. She’s afraid, if she stands there any longer, she’ll reach over and kiss those pouty lips, and run her fingers through his soft, shaggy hair and never let go, and wouldn’t that be a scene?

She orders a medium and sits at her usual spot.

Pepper actually really, really likes the spiced coffee. She makes sure to tip off Peter and asks him, again, not to tell.


	5. Meet Cute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter run into Pepper at the grocery store. (Written by mod em!)

Tony is in the fruit and veggie section with Peter at the grocery store. Peter is sitting in the carriage, even though he’s starting to get too big for it. Tony will keep letting him as long as he wants, he doesn’t like to think about Peter getting bigger. 

“Tony?” 

He spins around, fear hammering in his heart that someone  _ recognized _ him, the real him… but no, it’s just Pepper. She’s standing there with her own cart absolutely filled with healthy-looking food. 

“Pep!” he greets. “Funny running into you here. I’m not usually in this section much, but I decided that maybe Pete needs some healthy food in his diet, so we’re trying new things.” 

Pepper laughs. “That’s good, a growing boy needs more than pastries. How are you doing Peter?” 

Peter looks up from where he was inspecting some zucchini. “Oh! Hi, Miss Potts! Daddy’s getting me healthy food.” 

“I can see that!” Pepper looks at Tony. “Does it really not happen that often?” 

“I promise I’m not a bad parent,” Tony says. “It’s just hard. We both have a sweet tooth and… I’m a baker, not a cook. I’m not really sure what to do with any of this.” He gestures to his cart of randomly selected vegetables. 

“Oh, do you need help?” Pepper asks. “I cook for myself all the time. I can show you some standard ingredients and recipes I love, and maybe I can… come over and help you cook sometime?” 

Tony stares at her. “That… that would be great actually. I’d love that.” 

Pepper smiles. “Great! How about we start with finding what foods Peter might like? The trick is to make him think he’s not eating veggies.” 

“Trickery, I love it. Let’s go.” 


	6. Mommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter slips up. (Written by mod em!)

Pepper is watching Peter for the day. She had insisted, Tony was clearly overworked and stressed and he didn’t need a child to worry about on top of everything else. She was working with him on asking for help when he needed it, and even if he wasn’t at that point yet, she was still available as a helping hand whenever she saw that he needed one. 

So Peter is at her apartment currently. It’s a lot bigger than his own apartment above the shop and so he always gets excited to go. Tony always reminds him that there’s also a lot more breakable,  _ expensive  _ things in Pepper’s apartment than at theirs, but Peter is such a careful child, he doesn’t need the reminder. 

She had been playing various games with the kid all day and had him wind down for TV time so she can get some work done. Obie has been up her ass lately with demands… he’s not the best boss ever but the pay is  _ really  _ good and it was a way to move to New York and away from her oppressive family. 

“Mommy, can I have some snacks?” 

Pepper looks up quickly at Peter, who was peeking over the couch to look at her at the table. It takes her a few seconds to absorb what he said, and it seems to take him the same amount of time to turn completely red. 

“I-I mean Miss Potts.” 

Pepper smiles. She’ll let the slip-up slide. 

“Sure thing, sweetie. What do you want?” 

The conversation moves on and she doesn’t tease Peter for it, she doesn’t want to embarrass him. But she would be lying if she said it didn’t make her heart flutter to hear the boy call her that. She could imagine herself for a fleeting moment as his mother, the way she secretly wants to be, as part of an actual family. One that isn’t her own that she cut off years ago. That she’s part of his life in a more significant way rather than a friend of his father’s. That she’s… maybe she could be… 

But it’s ridiculous to have such fantasies. She doesn’t let herself think about it anymore, focusing on Peter and what he needs. 

And if she lies in bed thinking about it all night after Tony picks Peter up… that’s just for her to know. 


	7. Tinkering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper catches Tony tinkering in the shop. (written by mod em!)

Pepper walks into the cafe and the first thing she sees is Tony hunkered over some sort of machine. Parts are all over the place. 

“Um, can I help with anything?” she asks cautiously, watching where she steps. _Is the cafe closed?_

Tony perks up. “Oh, Pep! Sorry about the mess… we don’t usually get many customers around this time and the toaster’s been acting up, so…” 

He cuts himself off when a little spark goes off on what Pepper guesses is the toaster and Tony swears. 

“Do you want me to call someone for you? I have a guy, an electrical guy, he could probably help you out…” 

“Hell no,” Tony snaps. “I don’t trust anyone else with my babies. I made Vision here myself and like hell I’ll let anyone else work on him.” 

“Vision?” Pepper asks. 

“Yeah, Peter named him, I don’t know,” Tony responds, shrugging. “I should just scrap him and get a new one.” 

“You name your appliances?” Pepper tries again. “It’s a… he?” 

Tony pauses his work to look up at her. “Oh yeah, I guess so. When I build I have a bad habit of personifying. They just feel real after a while.” 

“I think it’s cute,” Pepper smiles. “I didn’t know you were so handy. You made that by yourself?” 

A lot of emotions cross Tony’s face at her question, most she can’t recognize. “Yeah… I have a bit of a background in engineering, so. I like to build things. I made all the appliances in the shop.”

“Wow,” Pepper nods, impressed. “You have a knack, then. Maybe you should consider a change in career.” 

Tony shakes his head. “No,” he says firmly, looking back down at his work. 

There’s something in the hard line of his mouth and the tenseness of his shoulders that makes Pepper regret the suggestion. 

“The shop is great though,” she tries to backtrack. “I honestly don’t know what I’d do without my favorite coffee every morning so please, for my own sanity, stay in this business.” 

It works. The tightness in Tony’s face loosens and he smiles, just a bit. “Large double shot mocha with caramel and whipped cream.” 

Pepper smiles back. “You know my usual.” 

“Of course,” Tony sits up. “I need a break. Want me to whip one up for you?” 

“I’d love that.” 

They ease back into routine, but Pepper can’t help but eye the half torn-apart machine in the corner. Tony really built that himself? He’s a lot smarter than she thought… he should be working for someplace like Stark Industries rather than a coffee shop. But the subject seemed touchy, so she doesn’t bring it up again. 

Still… it makes her think. 


	8. Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony discovers that Peter needs glasses. (Written by mod em!)

He didn’t notice at first. It started with Peter struggling to keep up in class despite Tony knowing how smart he is. When he came home crying because he didn’t understand what the teacher went over that day and Tony had to stay up late going over his homework with him, he thought the teacher was just bad at her job. 

But then one day when Pepper is at the shop and Tony is sweeping around the counter during a lull in customers, she walks over to him and grabs his arm gently. 

“Does Peter have a hard time seeing?” she whispers, glancing over at the seven-year-old. 

“What?” Tony asks. “No, why?” 

“He’s squinting up at the menu,” Pepper explains. 

Tony turns to see what she means, and sure enough… Peter is sitting at a booth on the opposite side of the cafe, working on his homework like Tony asked, but he seems to be distracted at the moment. He’s staring up at the menu board behind the counter and squinting, just like Pepper described.

“Hey buddy,” Tony calls over to him. “Are you having trouble reading what that says?” 

Peter’s head whips around and he looks like a deer caught in headlights. “Umm… no, I… no…” 

“You’re not in trouble,” Tony clarifies. “You just seemed to have a hard time.” 

Peter looks back up at the menu shyly, and then looks back to Tony. “Um… I can’t see what it says. Am I supposed to?” 

Tony turns to Pepper, shocked. How was she able to figure out his son was having trouble seeing before he could? Once again, the voice in his head telling him that he’s a bad father nagged at him. 

“It’s okay, buddy,” Tony responds to Peter. “I’ll just book an eye appointment for you.” 

He walks with Pepper back to her table. 

“Oh my god,” he mutters. “I can’t believe I couldn’t tell. He probably needs glasses, everything makes sense now. He’s been struggling in school, and I didn’t even—”

“Hey, it’s okay,” Pepper reassures him. “It’s hard to tell if you don’t know what you’re looking for. Do you need glasses?” 

Tony shakes his head. 

“See?” she says gently. “I wear contacts, I remember learning I needed to wear glasses in middle school. I squinted for so long before figuring it out, just like him.” 

“Well,” Tony shrugs. “Thanks a bunch. I’m pretty sure I never would’ve figured that one out. I guess I have to book an appointment now.” 

Pepper smiles. “Don’t worry, it’ll be easy.” 

—

A week later, Peter comes bounding up to Pepper as she enters the cafe. 

“Miss Potts!” he screeches. “You’re here! I’ve been waiting for you!” 

Pepper smiles wide. “Peter, oh my goodness! Look at you!” 

Peter beams up at her wearing a brand new pair of thick-rimmed glasses. 

“Do you like them? I just got them, they help me see!” 

“You look so handsome!” Pepper gushes, bending down to be at his level. 

“I can see the board in class now,” Peter brags. “And the words on the menu. I can see _everything_ now, it’s awesome.” 

Tony walks up to them and gives Peter a little noogie. “Doesn’t he look sharp? There’s something distinguishing about a man in glasses, I think he really pulls off the look.” 

“Oh, he absolutely does,” Pepper agrees. “I think he’s the best-looking guy in New York.” 

“Hey,” Tony says in an offended tone. “Let’s not go _that_ far.” 


End file.
